Canoe Trip
by flipomatic
Summary: The student council is going on a trip. This time, Lelouch cannot worm his way out of it. They are spending three whole days canoeing on the Ika River. What could go wrong? One-shot. Set in the first season. slight KallenxLelouch and MillyxRivalz.


Authors Note: I have decided to kick my ass into gear and write a one-shot. It is in present tense and general POV for the whole one-shot. This is my first try at writing in present tense, so please bear with me.

Summary: The student council is going on a trip. This time, Lelouch cannot worm his way out of it. They are spending three whole days canoeing on the Ika River. One-shot. Set in the first season. Main pairing: KallenxLelouch. Side pairing: MillyxRivalz. Rated T for slightly foul language.

Disclaimer: I own…nothing. How sad.

Thisismylinemyallpowerfullineitspeaksenglishandspanishkindoflikeidoholahablasespanolquestionmarknohabloespanolnowspeakinenglishpleaseimboredofwritingthisline

"This is Milly Ashford speaking as your student council president. The entire student council will be gone for the next three days, so I am leaving our honorary member Nunally in charge until we return. Good-bye. Meeoooooow."

The sound system shuts off with the resounding sound of static. Milly swivels her chair around to address her fellow student-council-mates. "Are we all ready to go?"

Rivalz nods. "Yes madam president, everything is packed and ready." Milly looks around at the people with her. There is Nunally, Suzaku, Nina, Rivalz, Kallen, Shirley, Lelouch, and herself. They each have a bag except for Nunally, who looks sad.

Lelouch looks worried. "Nunally, are you sure that you will be ok her by yourself?"

Nunally smiles at him. "Yes big-brother. I will be fine. Everybody have lots of fun. Ok?"

They all smile and nod. Milly decides that it is time to lead the crew out, so they follow her to the van that the school is letting them use.

"Please excuse me for a moment." Suzaku walks over to where Lloyd and Cecile are standing. He seems to plead with them for a moment, before lighting up with a smile. He practically skips back to the group.

"They said I could be with you guys all three days. Lloyd gave me the time off. He said something about how if a machine part is overworked, it wears out… I don't get it." He trails off as everyone else laughs at his misfortune.

They all squeeze into the van and wave to Nunally as it drives away. Lelouch looks worried, so Kallen tries to strike up a conversation with him.

"So, Lelouch, have you ever gone on a canoe trip before." He shook his head.

"No, this will be my first one. How about you?"

"Yep, I went canoeing with…" Kallen stumbles over her words, "m-my brother when we little."

Shirley grins, "Wow, I didn't know you have a brother. How old is he?"

Kallen stares at the floor. She doesn't answer. Shirleys grin slowly fades.

"Her brother died a few years ago," Lelouch jumps to Kallen's aid, "and it's not something we need to be talking about, so have you ever been canoeing Shirley?" Lelouch continues he conversation with Shirley and also slides one of his arms around Kallen's waist. She doesn't notice, but Suzaku and Milly do. Milly giggles to herself and Suzaku pretends not to have seen it.

The drive takes a grand total of three hours. By the time they get there, everyone is so stiff they can barely climb out of the van. The three hours were good for something; Kallen no longer has the deer-in-headlights look.

Milly goes to rent canoes while the others unload the van. Rivalz insists that he is to be the one to carry Millys' bag.

Milly rents three canoes and decides on her own who will be in each canoe.

Canoe one: Milly, Rivalz

_Canoe two: Kallen, Suzaku_

_Canoe three: Nina, Shirley, Lelouch_

Milly smiles at her handiwork as everyone climbs into their assigned canoes. Rivalz is the happiest while Kallen is the most upset. She does NOT want to be in a canoe with that traitor. She glares back at Suzaku before remembering her disguise. Suzaku is confused but that is not a first. The group slowly drifts apart as canoe two races ahead, while canoe three falls far behind. Canoe one is the only well balanced one.

Thisismylinemyallpowerfullineitspeaksenglishandspanishkindoflikeidoholahablasespanolquestionmarknohabloespanolnowspeakinenglishpleaseimboredofwritingthisline

Canoe One

"Ahh, what a nice day."

"Easy for you to say, I'm doing all the hard work."

Thisismylinemyallpowerfullineitspeaksenglishandspanishkindoflikeidoholahablasespanolquestionmarknohabloespanolnowspeakinenglishpleaseimboredofwritingthisline

Canoe Two

"Suzaku, maybe we should slow down." Suzaku looks behind him, surprised to find that the others are not there.

"I guess you are right" They stop to wait for the others. Then they hear a curious sound.

"Meow"

Arthur pops his head out of Suzakus' bag. Kallen grins at the cat.

"Looks like we have a stow away."

"Yeah," Suzaku starts to speak before Arthur bites him, "And a painful one at that."

Kallen stifles a giggle as they continue to wait.

Thisismylinemyallpowerfullineitspeaksenglishandspanishkindoflikeidoholahablasespanolquestionmarknohabloespanolnowspeakinenglishpleaseimboredofwritingthisline

Canoe Three

All three people in the canoe are paddling their arms off. Lelouch is mad at the president for putting him in this damn canoe.

Canoeing, or any other physical activity, does not work for Lelouch. He has absolutely zero stamina. It's ironic.

They just chug along, not knowing what to say.

Thisismylinemyallpowerfullineitspeaksenglishandspanishkindoflikeidoholahablasespanolquestionmarknohabloespanolnowspeakinenglishpleaseimboredofwritingthisline

Everybody

The all catch up to Kallen and Suzaku. The sun starts to set, so the stop at a campsite and set up two large tents, One for the girls and one for the guys. They enjoy a wonderful meal of Wacky Mac©.

"We need to be in different canoes," Nina speaks up quietly, " My canoe was to slow while Suzaku and Kallen were to fast."

Milly nods in agreement. "Good thinking. I will make the decision." The next morning, Milly showed them all the changes.

Canoe one: Milly, Rivalz

_Canoe two: Suzaku, Lelouch_

_Canoe three: Kallen, Shirley, Nina_

Milly is proud of her work. Rivalz is also pleased; he gets to stay with Milly.

The canoeing goes similar to the day before. Canoe one stays in the middle with canoe two racing ahead and canoe three falling behind. They make very little progress until lunch.

After lunch, Milly switches the canoes once again. She swaps Kallen for Suzaku, so Suzaku is in Canoe three and Kallen is in canoe two.

This seems to work, as they are all staying together. Unfortunately, fate is against them. They all have to portage their stuff for a mile. It goes well until they have to put the canoes back into the water. Rivalz was struggling with his canoe as he heard someone tell him not to move and felt a gun on the back of his head.

They were surrounded by the JLF (Japanese Liberation Front). Kallen inwardly rolled her eyes. She knew that she was in trouble, but the situation was too ironic.

The general of the JLF walked up to them.

"Well, well, well, what do we have hear? A few Britannian students out on a hike? Shoot them and leave no evidence."

He is about to walk away before he notices something.

"Wait a minute," He points at Kallen, "You, come with me." Kallen looks at the others nervously. "Only if you can insure my friends safety." The man smirks.

"Always the caring one, aren't you? Fine, I will let the other students go, but you, and how about one of your friends, will come with me."

"I will go as well"

Everyone looks at Lelouch with surprise. Suzaku nods.

"Good-bye then."

Suzaku led the rest of the group into their canoes and down the river. He didn't look back.

Kallen didn't even have a chance to protest. The general relaxes.

"So Kallen, what are you doing out here? Does Zero know you are here? Please do come back to base with me, I would be honored."

Lelouch pretends to be surprised. "What is he talking about? Do you know this guy?"

Kallen shakes her head. "No, I don't know this guy, but he knows my family."

"What does he mean by Zero?"

The general grins as he watches Kallen squirm. "Well… You see… I…" She can't come up with an answer.

The general separates Kallen and Lelouch. He puts Lelouch under a guard, and has Kallen walk with him. They are out of earshot of each other.

"Please Kallen, do answer my questions." The general tries again.

Kallen talks to him civilly. "I am on a trip with some of my friends from school. Zero does know where I am and no, I will not join the JLF"

The general smirks, " I hadn't even asked yet. I see where that conversation would go. How about this, you join, and your little boyfriend goes free." Kallen glares at the general.

"I don't have a boyfriend. And if you are talking about Lelouch, then forget it. I will not join the JLF. I am a proud member of the Black Knights."

As she finishes speaking, the general makes a hand symbol at the guards. They all grin evilly and try to capture Kallen. They do not count on the fact that she would carry a weapon.

Kallen pulls out her pouch knife and starts taking out JLF members, one by one. The general runs away from the fight and Kallen works her way to where Lelouch is being kept.

She kills the guards and frees him. Luckily, Lelouch is not hurt. But he is unconscious. Kallen scoops him up and runs towards the river.

On her way to Lelouch, she called Suzaku to be ready by the river to help her escape. Suzaku makes it on time. He ignores Kallens' bloody appearance for now. The two of them quickly paddle away to where Milly has set up camp.

Nina nearly faints when she sees Kallen covered in blood. Milly takes control of the situation by dumping Kallen in the river and tucking Lelouch into a sleeping bag.

Suzaku joins Kallen by the water, away from everyone else, as she tries to wash off the blood from her clothes.

He is about to speak when Kallen interrupts him.

"If you don't want to know, then don't ask." Suzaku nods slightly, before walking back to the camp area.

Kallen rejoins the group for dinner. Of course, Milly just has to know what happened.

"How did you get out? Where did all that blood come from? You just have to tell us what happened Kallen."

So Kallen spins some lies. She tells them about a soldier taking pity on her and helping her find Lelouch and escape. Everyone except Suzaku seems to accept this story.

The next morning, Lelouch woke up. Kallen fills him in before Milly has the chance to, and they all got in their canoes to go to the place where they would be meeting the van.

Thisismylinemyallpowerfullineitspeaksenglishandspanishkindoflikeidoholahablasespanolquestionmarknohabloespanolnowspeakinenglishpleaseimboredofwritingthisline

When they get back to Ashford Academy, Nunally is there to greet them.

"Hello everyone how was your trip?"

They exchange glances before Suzaku chuckles.

"It's a long story." Nunally 'looked' right at him.

"I like long stories."

"Well then, it all started when…"

Lelouch and Kallen sit down next to each other to hear the story. Then Milly snickers at them. They blush, stand up, and walk away. (Together)

The End

Thisismylinemyallpowerfullineitspeaksenglishandspanishkindoflikeidoholahablasespanolquestionmarknohabloespanolnowspeakinenglishpleaseimboredofwritingthisline

Authors Note: Well that is the end. Not much romance, I know. But they are getting closer and that is the key thing. I might reference this in 'Betrayal Take Two' but I am not sure. R&R!!!


End file.
